


Tendencies, Oddities, and Quirks

by Spirites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirites/pseuds/Spirites
Summary: Adora has some...odd things about her. Glimmer doesnt get it but maybe she can figure it out.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 247





	Tendencies, Oddities, and Quirks

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something out real fast cause I'm working on big things lmfao. Enjoy

Glimmer loves Adora.

That was a simple fact.

She loved her and all her weird quirks.

What were her  _ 'quirks?'  _ Well, let's elaborate.

When Adora had her first best friend squad sleepover both Glimmer and Bow realized that Adora was literally restless. Getting her to stop fidgeting and fighting was a war separate from the one raging outside. 

Adora would move around and shift her blankets and pillows around herself, weird right? She did it with everything just trying to get comfortable, it was pretty odd but maybe it's another horde thing.

Another thing.

It was weird but, Glimmer honest to the stars above loved Adora, this was something she had to change.

Whenever Adora hurt herself and was bleeding she'd  _ lick it _ . Full on lap at the blood.

Worse, she'd try to lick other people's injuries at first too, absolutely not. Glimmer and Bow actually spent 3 hours trying to explain why that's weird.

Maybe the Fright Zone was just  _ that weird.  _

Adora would climb everything she was so restless, up the rafters of the castle and even on the roof and off the balcony. Glimmer was worried about her safety.

And Glimmer knew the Horde probably didn't show affection, probably none at all. So maybe Adora thought brushing up on people was a good display, rubbing together or putting her head on theirs or their shoulder. 

Man this girl needs a hug.

Even weirder is she would make the oddest noises. Like deep gruffs or growls within her chest. Probably a soldier thing. 

She never seen a brush before ethier, always running her nails through her hair like that was good enough. 

All of these small things were just odds and quirks of her best friend. 

A product of her environment since she never really had much of anything growing up, not even love.

Well…that's what Glimmer assumed until after the war

Because, on the first night back in the castle the best friend squad had a sleepover.

And then Catra started to gather blankets and pillows with Adora as they built around themselves.

Adora was elated.

Glimmer realized it was a nest, they were nesting together. 

Then everything fell into place.

When Adora got hurt Catra would lick her wounds and Adora did it back in kind.

Whenever there was a high place Adora followed Catra to keep by her side.

When Catra and Adora felt at peace, loving one another without words they would rub cheeks and put their heads together 

When they woke up Catra would obsessively groom Adora's hair with the utmost consideration.

When Catra would purr, Adora would hum. 

Yeah, these quirks weren't product of her environment 

They were a product of true love 

So Glimmer let Adora do her thing, let her love her best life.

Odd quirks and all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive, sorta.


End file.
